mists_of_avalonfandomcom-20200213-history
LOCATIONS
'AVALON' *English Faerie Kingdom *Diverse Population to include Humans 'GRENPINE' *Province of Avalon *Lead by Lord Othello of Grenpine *Diverse Population *a protected city that houses many displaced refugees 'OAKDELL' *Province of Avalon *Lead by Prince Anselm of Oakdell *Diverse Population *Prince Anselm is the bastard son of the previous King of Avalon. AEGAE *Greek Faerie Kingdom *Cyclops Kingdom *Destroyed in the early days of the Goblin Wars to prevent the Cyclops' power being used against Darquewatr. ATLANTIS *Greek Faerie Kingdom *One of 3 original Faerie Kingdoms *Founded by Poseidon *Water Nymph / Mermaid Kingdom *Destroyed by Magic in the early days of the Goblin Wars and looted for its treasures. BASILLIA *French Faerie Kingdom *Diverse Faerie Population *Divided into 3 Kingdoms. East. West. South. *Holds the College of Basillia, the foremost place of learning in the Faerie World. Carabas * Italian Fairy Kingdom * Province of Basillia CARRAIG *Irish Faerie Kingdom *Dwarven Kingdom *Very Wealthy CAMELOT *STORY *Human Kingdom *Exists on the Faerie side of the veil DARQUEWATR *Greek Faerie Kingdom *Black Elf Kingdom *Chief Antagonist of the story *Captured and Subjugated many other Kingdoms. ELYSIAN FIELDS *Greek Faerie Kingdom *The First Faerie Kingdom *Abandoned when Olympus was formed *Turned into a land of the dead *Still holds Chronus' Treasure, The Rat King's end game. HADES *Greek Faerie Kingdom *One of 3 Original Faerie Kingdoms *Black Elf Population *Still ruled by Hades himself *Isolationist Country 'AGIO VASILEIO' *Greek Faerie Kingdom *Province of Hades *Dwarven Population *Large Spartan-esque Army *Heritage traced back to Aries HYPERBOREA *Far Northern European Faerie Kingdom *Light Elf Kingdom *Founded by Odin *Keeper of Krampus *Large Reindeer Satyr population LABYRINTHINE *North African Faerie Kingdom *Minotaur Kingdom *Founded by the son of Asterion when they fled Greece to avoid Persecution *Small in Number *Physically imposing NIBIRU *North African Faerie Kingdom *Satyr Kingdom *On the brink of destruction against Darquewatr OLYMPUS *Greek Faerie Kingdom *Light Elf Kingdom *One of 3 Original Faerie Kingdoms *Founded By Zeus *Mostly Abandoned with only a few families of Light Elves staying SHAMBHALA * Chinese Fairy Empire * Immortal Kingdom * Founded by Emperor Zhao Yongrui DONG HAI * Eastern Chinese Fairy Kingdom * Ruled by the Dragon King JADE MOUNTAIN * Northern Chinese Fairy Kingdom * Ruled by the Monkey King * Popular Pilgrimage Spot for Shaman KUNLUN MOUNTAIN * Western Chinese Fairy Kingdom * Ruled by the Tiger King * Protected by Monks YOUDU * Southern Chinese Fairy Kingdom * Ruled by the Dragon King and Pheonix Queen * Place of Death and Rebirth STEINREICH *German Faerie Kingdom *Dwarven Kingdom *Wealthy *Tinkerers *STORY The Kingdom is Destroyed and the Citizens move to Hyperborea. TAKAMA-GA-HARA * Japanese Fairy Kingdom THEMISCYRA *Greek Faerie Kingdom *Amazonian Kingdom *Call themselves the true daughters of Aries, great distain for the Dwarves in Agio Vasileio *Was Destroyed very recently in the war against Darquewatr *Many of its warriors were killed or sold as slaves TIR NA NOG *Irish Faerie Kingdom *Changeling Kingdom *Typically Non-Combative *Makes amazing armor *Small Human Population *Agricultural 'MEDIEROS' *Province of Tir na nOg *Fishing Village *Standoffish 'THINIS' *Egyptian Faerie Kingdom *Steeped in Rules and Traditions *King is descended from the Pharaohs of Ancient Egypt. *Has a Cultural Library/Museum *Under Seige by Darquewatr XANADU *Greek Faerie Kingdom *Dark Elf Kingdom *Founded by Aphrodite *Known for its tall white walls *Captured by Darquewatr and being used for its fortification